Winter Storm
by Justicerocks
Summary: While at her brother's house Gabby goes into labour and due to a horrible storm has to deliver her daughter there.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: **This two-shot is a belated birthday present to my friend **Goggiebe. **I don't know much about the birthing process accept what I learnt in health class and I found when I researched it on the internet. Oh and this takes place three years into the future from the current universe of Chicago Fire and Chicago PD.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global or the Harry Potter movies, books or anything in the Harry Potter Universe.

**Spoilers: **Note

**Warnings: None**

* * *

**Winter Storm**

It was two and a half weeks before Gabby was due to give birth and to celebrate Laura and Antonio invited her and Matt over for dinner. Now after dinner the family minus Eva were sitting in the living room talking.

"So," Fifteen-year-old Eva walked into the room playing with her long dark hair, "I just checked the weather and now they're saying that storm is supposed to come sooner and be worse then they thought.

Ten-year-old Diego pointed to the open window and turned to his sister, "Well duh! It's already really bad out."

"Oh shut-up," Eva whacked him in the back of the head with her chemistry textbook she had under her arm.

"Hey!" He whipped around and glared, "Dad's teaching me how to fight!" He warned.

"No I'm teaching you how to box; and you won't use any of it no your sister." Antonio spoke strictly to his son.

"Fine but I get to beat up any boys that break her heart."

Eva huffed, "Any boy that breaks my heart is going to already be in a lot of pain when you get to him. I can guarantee that."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Antonio turned to his daughter, "Seems like those boxing lessons I gave you is helping. Maybe I'll get used to you dating after all."

"So I can go to Michael's house on Friday?"

"I said used to you dating I didn't say you're allowed to go to a boy's house when his parents aren't home."

"Dad I've known him since Grade One-"

"Eva we're not going over this again," Antonio interrupted her.

Eva crossed her arms and slumped into the couch beside her brother.

"Now about thus storm; you two are staying the night. We'll see if it's any better in the morning," Laura told her Gabby and Matt.

"Thanks," Matt looked out the window; the wind was fast it was blowing snow around, which was all he could see, "I don't want to drive in that."

"I'll go clean up the guest room," Diego stood up, "I've been using if for my science project."

"Diego Fernandez Dawson if you've been smashing watermelon's or anything else in that room I'll-"

"No Mom," Diego reassured her, "I'll do that part in the basement. I was just working on my Bristol board in there. Remember last weekend when Dad was helping me with it."

"I thought I told you to move it then," She crossed her arms.

"I'm moving it now what's the difference."

"You should have done it when I told you to. That's the difference. Now go upstairs and move it and not another word of back talk out of you."

"Yes Mom," Diego stood and left the room.

"Aunt Gabby, Uncle Matt!" Eva stopped reading her textbook and looked at the couple, "Can you please tell me what you're naming your daughter? It's causing my grades to suffer! I keep thinking about it."

Her hands resting on her large abdomen Gabby shook her head, "Sorry kiddo. You'll just have to wait until your cousin is born to find out."

"Can I at least have a clue?"

"Eva, that's enough. Now you can stay down here and not bring that up again or you can go upstairs and study for your Chemistry test on Friday," Laura told the teenager.

"Can I study with music on?"

"No."

Eva stood up "I think I'll go upstairs and study then."

While Eva was leaving the room Diego walked past her carrying a boxful of things she presumed were for his project down to the basement.

Sixteen minutes later Diego had moved and set up the basement into a mini testing lab and came back upstairs, "Dad you have to come and see this. The basements like my own mini CSU Crime lab."

Both Diego and Eva had inherited their father's lover of anything to do with science; Eva more so then Diego; her favourite subjects and the ones she excelled at were chemistry, physics and biology; she wanted to be a doctor. Diego had taken his love of science and doing experiments on anything he could get his hands to wanting to become a Lab Tech and work in a Crime Scene Lab, or be a Detective like his father.

"Okay bud lets go and see this lab but then I want you to finish your history homework."

"It's just some stupid questions. I'm almost done. Besides it's going to be a snow day tomorrow anyways."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Can we bet?"

"Not until you're twenty-one," Antonio chuckled softly walking with him to the basement steps.

Feeling a slight sting in her abdomen Gabby closed her eyes and cringed as she rubbed her abdomen. "I hate these false labour pains." She said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure that's what it is?" Matt asked her, "You've been getting them every half an hour or so."

"Matt, trust me I'm sure." Gabby took his hand, "I'm anxious to meet her too but we're just going to have to wait."

"I think I can wait a few more weeks," He gently rubbed her abdomen. "Just tell her not to be late. I have the week your due booked off of work; if she's even a few days late I'll miss it."

"You may be able to wait but I want her out now. I can't eat, can't sleep, I can do anything because I'm so fat! At least when she's born I'll be able to eat again."

"Sleep while you can Gabby," Laura advised her, "You won't be getting much sleep when the babies born."

"I'm not worried about sleep. I just want to be comfortable again."

Eva walked into the room with colour-coded cue cards in her hands, "Can I please have some help with studying for my Chemistry test?"

"I'll help you Eva, what do you want help with?"

"I made study notes on cue cards, it's organized by chapters in the unit. Here I'm having trouble with these ones," She handed over some cue cards.

"Alright," Gabby flipped through the cue cards; "You ready?"

"Uh-huh"

* * *

**1:34 AM- Tuesday Morning**

Gabby woke up from her restless slumber by a pain in her abdomen. She was now waking up with them every twenty minutes or so and lasting around twenty seconds; she was fairly certain that they were contractions.

"Matt!" She shook her husband's shoulder as she bit her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming in pain. "Matt!"

Matt woke-up and flicked on the lamp in the bedroom, "Gabby," He rubbed his eyes, "What is it"

"It's not false labour Matt; I'm having our baby now."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and let me know what you thought of the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: **Here's chapter two. Again I don't know much about the birthing progress and how it actually goes; most of the information I got and used to write this chapter was from a baby and parenting website I use for a lot of my stories.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global or anything in the Harry Potter Universe.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Gabby gives birth to her daughter (somewhat graphic)

**Chapter Two**

"What?" Matt sat upright, "We need-"

Gabby put her finger to his lips, "Matt it's fine; I'm only in early labour. When I'm dilated four centimeters then I'll need to go to the hospital; but that could be twelve hours away. For now I just want to try and get some sleep before the next contraction comes."

Matt kissed the side of her head as he held her close, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Matt," She replied as she closed her eyes; She was awoken five hours later when she heard Diego's voice yelling that it was a snow day; rubbing her eyes she looked out the window; she couldn't see anything all she could see was the blowing of heavy snow.

"Gabby," Matt sat up, "Is it the baby? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No; I was able to go back to sleep through some of the contractions. I told you it could be a long time; hopefully the storm clears up by the end I need to go to the hospital."

"Yeah lets hope so," He rubbed her back, "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"I should probably get up and move while I can," She climbed out of bed and waddled out of the room and down the hall walking carefully down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen.

"See Diego!" Eva sighed, "You woke Aunt Gabby and Uncle Matt up!"

"No, no." Gabby felt the strongest contraction yet and bite her lower lip to keep from crying. "Diego didn't wake us up. The baby did. I'm in labour."

"Ew!" Diego spit out his orang juice, "That's gross!" The ten year old declared.

"Diego that wasn't necessary. Now how far along are you?" Laura asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm still in the first stage so hopefully I'll have lots of time before I need to go to the hospital."

"If you don't can I help deliever the baby?" Eva asked, "I know all about biology."

"Eva," Antonio took a sip of his coffee and turned to his daughter, "I really don't think your Aunt want's a fifteen year old delivetirng a baby."

"But Dad you said it yourself learning about all of this is the best fourm of birth control. So I can help can't I?"

"Eva when and if the time comes we'll deal with it then," Gabby told her, "But for now I just want to sit down and try to relax."

"Do you want breakfast?" Diego passed the cereal box over to her as she sat down.

"Thanks sweetie; that's a good idea," Gabby stood to get a bowl but Matt gently pushed her back down.

"What do you want? I'll get it for you."

"Matt I can get it. If you insist on doing everything for me then we're going to have a problem. Besides I told you walking is good for me; it might even get her to move faster," She rubbed her hand over her large abdomen.

"Okay sweetie," Matt watched as she poured some milk into her cereal, "But tell me if you want me to help. I don't want you to be in too much pain.

Laughing Gabby returned back to her chair, "It's a little to late for that. I'm in labour; something ten times more painful then the most painful thing you've ever experienced."

Diego's eyes widened, "I'm glad I don't have to ever do that," He stated as he finished his cereal and brought the bowl to the sink.

"Shut up or I'll kick you," Eva glared at him.

"Dad! She can't do that!"

"Enough both of you," Laura scolded, "Diego you go downstairs and Eva you finish eating and join him. And if I hear one more argument you'll both be punished. Understood? "

Both Eva and Diego nodded their heads and Eva quickly finished her breakfast as Diego went into the basement. He looked around the multi-purpose room and thought about what he could do. There was an air-hockey table and a dart board in one area, in another, separate room his father kept boxing and work-out equipment but he knew he'd get into trouble if he went in there along. Finally he decided to just watch some TV. He was scanning the rows and rows of DVD's and Blue-ray disks when Eva came into the room.

"Aunt Gabby's water broke. The baby should be coming in the next three hours or so; hopefully sooner. She explained as she sat down on the couch, "The weather's still to dangerous to drive in so she's going to have to have the baby here. Mom, Dad and Uncle Matt took her upstairs to the guest bedroom."

Diego turned his head, "Okay."

Eva joined him on the carpet and sat on her knees beside him, "We have to stay down here until we're told we can come up. Mom said we'll have food and drinks brought to us. Anyways since we'll be down here for awhile why don't we have a Harry Potter marathon," She pulled out the first Harry Potter DVD, "That should keep as busy all day."

"Okay," Diego stood up, "We haven't seen the first one in so long."

"I know," Eva opened the case and put the DVD in the player and got it set up on the TV. She sat on the couch well Diego got himself comfy on a beanbag chair.

* * *

"Ah!" Gabby squeezed Matt's hand as she felt another contraction surge through her body. They were coming at regular intervals now and her entire body was sore and week.

"I can't do this," Tears spilled from her eyes, "It hurts to much."

"Yes you can Gabby;" Matt kissed her sweaty forehead while he traced soothing patterns on the palm of her hand with his thumb, "You're so strong and I love you so much. Just think about holding her; just think about seeing our beautiful baby girl."

Gabby closed her eyes and tried to relax; "I know. It just it could be hours still and-" She felt another contraction and screamed, "MATT! I HATE YOU!"

"I know, I know," Matt tried to ensure his voice was soft, "It's all my fault and if I could I'd take your place."

"No you wouldn't; not if you were in this much pain," She spoke after the contraction stopped.

Matt carefully and gently sat down on the bed beside her and reached down to rub her abdomen, "Hurry up sweetie; Mommy and Daddy want to meet you."

Gabby smiled weakly and placed her hands over her husband's.

"Okay," Laura walked into the bedroom carrying towels, sanitized scissors and some blankets, "How's everything so far?"

Gabby took a deep breath before talking, "My contractions are still every five minutes and I don't think she's started descending yet; probably soon though. Tell me the truth I'm I going to have to deliver her here?"

Laura pursed her lips together, "Honestly Gab's?"

"Yes."

"Antonio's trying his best to dig out at least one car but the storm's still pretty bad I don't think they'll be time. Not the way the labour's progressing now anyways. If she was able to last a little longer then maybe but…"

"She wanted to come early and make an entrance," Gabby rubbed her large belly and smiled.

"Yeah," Laura put the supplies beside her and looked under the blanket to see if she could tell how far Gabby was dilated. "I think you're right Gabby; You're about five centimeter's dilated. The baby should be coming within the next four hours or sooner.

"Hopefully sooner."

* * *

Two floors down even with the movie on loud Eva and Diego could still hear every scream and swear word that their aunt was yelling. It was now almost lunchtime and Gabby had been in labour for almost twelve hours.

"I think I changed my mind about having kids," Eva took out the third Harry Potter DVD out of the DVD player and put in the 4th, "Maybe I'll just adopt. It's less painful and a little less scary."

"Changed your mind about becoming a doctor too?" Diego wondered.

"No. I still might become an OBGYN I'll just never have kids myself. It's way to painful. I don't' know why anyone would ever do that."

"You'll understand when you're in love," Antonio entered the room carrying a platter of sandwiches and some popcorn, "Which I'm hoping isn't for a very long time. At least not until you're thirty."

"Thirty? Dad you and Mom got married when you were twenty-three. You'd had both of us by the time you were thirty," Eva took a sandwich off the plate.

"That's different Eva. Now eat those and remember don't come upstairs. When your little cousins here and your Aunts had some time to rest then maybe you can see her."

"Aunt Gabby's screams are getting louder and they're more often; they baby should be here really soon," Diego concluded.

"Dad as she started pushing yet?" Eva wondered, "How is Mom going to deliver the baby? Are you sure I can't help?"

"Yes. I don't know and no, absolutely not," He answered all three of his daughter's questions in one breath.

* * *

Gabby's face was swollen and puffy and her eyes had bags under them as she was exhausted and tired; Sweat was pouring down her face and tears were pouring out of her eyes; As the next contraction surged through her body she squeezed her eyes shut and pushed as hard as she could.

"Okay Gabby," Laura spoke from the bottom of the bed, "I can see the tip of her head. A few more pushes and she should be out.

Her eyes closing Gabby nodded her head.

"Just a few more minutes Gabby," Matt kissed her cheek, "You can do it; just a few more minutes."

"Matt I'm so tired," She cried, "I don't think I can."

"Yes you can babe; yes you can," He reassured her. He gently let go of her hand and stood up to walk to the end of the bed. Taking a deep breath he peered around to where Laura sat and he could see lots of dark hair and blood as his daughter made her entrance into the world.

Matt walked back to his wife's side, "You know what baby?" He whispered.

Gabby didn't have time to answer as another contraction whipped through her and she screamed and yelled in pain "GET HER OUT OUT OF ME!"

"Okay Gabby," Laura encouraged, "On the next contraction just push; just one more push and she'll be here."

"Gabby she has your beautiful hair," Matt ran his fingers through her now sweaty hair, "And your skin; Gabby she's going to look like you," He kissed her face, "Just think about that."

Gabby nodded her head as she felt the strongest contraction yet and squeezed her eyes shut and screamed as she pushed as hard as she could. Three minutes later she heard a loud pricing cry and peaked open her eyes to see Laura holding a tiny baby; her daughter.

"Let me see her," Gabby chocked out through her tears.

Laura held the screaming baby upright so Gabby could see her; Matt was right the little girl had her dark hair, her mocha skin, her chestnut brown eyes but the shape of her face and the way her mouth moved as she cried and the way her little tiny fingers curled were all things she inherited from Matt.

"She's perfect," Gabby cried, "Just perfect."

Laura finished cleaning her up and wrapped her up in two blankets, "Here you go," She placed the baby gently on Gabby's chest.

The newborn looked up at her mother and turned herself inward. She stretched her tiny fingers up and opened her mouth and yawned.

"Hi sweetie," Gabby placed her lips on her daughter's forehead, "I'm Mommy."

The baby wrapped her entire fist around Gabby's one finger before bringing her other thumb up to her mouth and sucking on it.

"Well look at her," Tears of joy spilled from Matt's eyes, "She couldn't be more content. She defiantly knows who you are," He kissed Gabby on the lips as he ran his thumb gently over his daughter's forehead, "And you're right she is perfect. Just like her Mommy."

"It's time to deliver the placenta Gabby." Laura spoke.

Gabby nodded her head and handed the baby over to Matt; at the change of position and Gabby moving her hand away she began crying; an ear piercing cry as tears flooded her face.

Matt took his daughter and lifted her to his chest and rubbed her back, "Don't cry sweetheart Daddy's here; Daddy's here." Soon the baby's cries stopped and she settled herself into her father's chest.

"Well now she looks comfy too," Gabby spoke after the placenta had been delivered, "I think she's going to be a Daddy's girl."

Matt reached down and kissed the little girls forehead, "She always will be Daddy's little princess.

* * *

Three hours later after Gabby had gotten some sleep and had changed into new clothes and the bed sheets had been changed Antonio walked down the stairs of the basement, "Okay you two," He spoke to his children, "Quietly follow me upstairs."

Eva immediately paused the movie and jumped up, "Can I hold her?" She asked.

"I don't know; you'll have to ask Aunt Gabby and Uncle Matt; but if you can you'll have plenty of chances to hold her later; you'll be her favourite babysitter when she's older."

"I'm going to make sure no boys hurt her," Diego declared, "I'm ten years older then she is. I can scare her boyfriend's away."

Antonio chuckled, he had said the same thing when Gabby was born and he was ten, "If she's anything like her mother; and I suspect she might be you'll have a difficult rime doing that." He warned as they walked up the stairs towards the second floor.

"Well can I teach her how to box?" He asked, "Like you taught Aunt Gabby and Eva?"

"We'll see," Antonio led him into the room, "Eva, Diego," He lowered his voice as his newborn niece was sleeping in her mother's arms, "Come see your new cousin."

Eva and Diego tiptoed over to the side of the bed, "Aw! She's so cute!" Eva cooed, "She's so small. I love her."

"She is small," Diego commented.

Gabby chuckled lightly, "She may be small but it hurt like hell delivering her."

Eva carefully reached out and stroked the top of her head, which was, as Matt had said earlier filled with thick black curls. "What's her name?"

"Madison Teresa Casey."

"Like Mother Teresa?" Diego questioned.

"No, like St. Teresa of Avila or the name of your Great-Great Grandmother."

"More like the name of your Great-Great Grandmother," Antonio explained.

Eva smiled, "I love her name."

"Me too," Diego added.

"Okay guys," Laura spoke up, "The storms almost over lets give the new family some quiet time before we take them to the hospital."

Eva and Diego did what they were told and followed their parents out of the room.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story.


End file.
